Conspiracy
by Tay Haruno
Summary: -Não quero que me ouça como psicóloga – Disse Sakura fixando seus olhos no teto branco – Não quero conselhos e nem sua opinião sobre o que vou contar. -Como quiser – Concordou – Imagine que esteja escrevendo em uma folha de papel qualquer. Eu serei o papel – Kurenai sorriu – Escreva.
1. Prefácio

Os pés descalços e machucados batiam contra o gelo, aquela dor era insuportável, mas não podia parar, tinha que correr o máximo que podia. Seu peito ardia, os pulmões imploravam ar, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de parar para recuperar o fôlego, ela estava por perto, podia sentir, isso a apavorava.

Olhou para trás, deparando-se apenas com as colinas brancas cobertas pelo gelo ao longe, droga, onde tinha que ter vindo parar! Voltou a olhar para frente e para o seu desespero viu um vulto negro passar pelos seus olhos esmeraldas.

Ela havia a encontrado.

Parou de correr, firmando os pés no chão de gelo, por Kami, ela desejaria estar em qualquer lugar no mundo, até mesmo dentro de um vulcão! Mas não ali, não naquele frio horrível, amaldiçoou Karin em pensamento, ela poderia ter escolhido um lugar melhor.

Os lábios arroxeados não paravam de tremer, sentiu um gosto de sangue na boca, havia mordido a língua. Encolheu-se, ali, sozinha, girando em torno de si mesma, com os olhos atentos a qualquer movimento naquele amplo lugar.

Não havia ninguém.

-Sakura – Uma voz grossa ecoou.

Virou-se deparando com os olhos negros os quais tanto amava, ele estava ali, lindo como sempre, absurdamente lindo. Mas sua feição não era a mesma, ele não estava em paz. Logo atrás dele viu Karin, sorriu internamente ao ver que sua melhor amiga estava bem, finalmente poderiam voltar, iriam voltar para casa, juntos para todo o sempre!

A ruiva aproximou-se rapidamente da rosada, se odiando por tê-la mandando para aquele lugar, podia sentir o medo dela e o ódio de Sasuke. Envolveu o corpo pequeno e bastante trêmulo, temeu a morte da rosada, mas sabia que ela não iria morrer, ela era bem mais resistente do que imaginava, ao contrário daquela mulher, que em alguns minutos correndo por aquela imensidão gelada poderia morrer.

Apertou Sakura em seus braços, a fim de passar calor para a pequena, mas sabia que não iria adiantar. Observou o homem em sua frente, inexpressivo, aquilo lhe dava ódio, sua vontade era de matá-lo. Ele a amava não é? Então por que diabos não se importava com ela?

-K-K-Karin ... - Ouviu hum Sussurro.

Direcionou seus olhos para baixo, Sakura apertava seu suéter com força, os olhos estavam fechados, a pele estava bastante pálida e os lábios antes róseos, agora ficavam cada vez mais roxos.

Sasuke observava tudo em volta, podia sentir a mulher bem próxima, era o que ele mais temia, ela não ia medir esforços, acabaria com a rosada ali e agora. Suspirou pesadamente, apertando um pequeno frasco de vidro em sua mão, será que era o certo a fazer? Era o que ele se perguntava. Voltou os olhos para a garota no colo de Karin, sentiu seu coração apertar, talvez não iria mais ver aqueles olhos esmeraldinos tão brilhantes e cheios de vida.

Ele iria perder mais uma vez.

-Karin – Proferiu o nome da ruiva, que direcionou a atenção a ele.

Ergueu o pequeno frasco com o líquido azul em sua mão. Karin arregalou os olhos rubis levemente, ele sabia que ela era totalmente contra.

-Sasuke, não... – Murmurou ela, apertando Sakura em seus braços.

-Ela não vai parar – O moreno rosnou, já sem paciência.

-E DAÍ? – Berrou Karin, já sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por sua face – Eu... – Fez uma breve pausa, olhando para a amiga encolhida em seu colo – Eu não quero isso para ela. – Completou.

Sakura ouvia tudo, porém era incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, mas sabia sobre o que brigavam. Apertou o suéter da amiga em sua mão, já quase sem forças para se manter acordada. Viu os olhos chorosos de Karin a encarar, tentou sorrir mas não conseguiu, queria transmitir suas palavras através de olhar, e a ruiva pareceu entender.

**"Sakura, não posso fazer isso"**

A rosada continuou fitando-a, enquanto a voz de sua amiga ecoava em sua mente, ela era tão teimosa.

Sasuke já estava cansado do drama de Karin, ia resolver por si só. Aproximou-se das mulheres, Karin ameaçou recuar, mas antes que o fizesse já segurava o braço fino com força.

-Sakura – Murmurou, tocando a bochecha da garota, sentindo-a tão fria que poderia jurar estar morta.

Os olhos esmeraldas encontraram os ônix, um silêncio mutuo pairou sobre eles, apenas se encaravam. Ele não queria deixar vestígio do quanto estava desesperado, ela por sua vez, tentava enxergar na expressão fria dele qualquer sinal de que ele se importava com aquilo tudo que acontecia.

Não encontrou.

**"Eu te amo."**

Arregalou os orbes verdes, pasma com que havia acabado de escutar, era ele, era a voz de Sasuke que ecoava em sua cabeça. Um mínimo sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios roxos e trêmulos, ela finalmente o pode escutar, era o que mais queria na vida.

Sasuke retirou a pequena tampa do frasco, jogando-a em algum lugar, aproximou ainda mais da rosada, entregando-lhe o frasco.

-Beba - Ordenou.

Ela assentiu, voltou os olhos pela última vez para a amiga que a segurava, Karin, no entanto evitou os olhos da amiga, mas a rosada sabia que ela só estava evitando sofrimento. Segurou o frasco em sua pequena mão, viu o líquido azul, como era bonito.

De uma vez só, levou o frasco à boca e bebeu o líquido que desceu queimando sua garganta. Soltou o vidro que caiu no gelo, sentiu seu corpo leve, tão leve que jurava ser capaz de voar. Sua cabeça girou, sentiu uma vertigem forte, fechou os olhos com força, tentava respirar mas não conseguia, sua visão ficou turva e logo não conseguia enxergar mais nada além da escuridão.

Karin mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo o gosto do seu próprio sangue em sua boca, fechou os olhos ao sentir a amiga mais pesada, o aperto em seu suéter afrouxou, não conseguia mais sentir o coração da pequena pulsar. Com toda a coragem que tinha abriu os olhos, virando aos poucos para olhar a amiga. Viu os olhos verdes sem brilho, fixos no ar, sem foco algum. A flor estava sem vida.

Sakura estava morta.

**2013**

Estacionou o carro em frente ao edifício 31, o local mal movimentado até a intimidaria se não estivesse acostumada a ir lá. Ainda dentro do carro observou o prédio cinzento, pensando se iria ou não entrar, relembrar o passado, onde "ele" estava, era o que mais odiava.

Desde daqueles tempos, onde só havia sofrimento, quando estava prestes a livrar-se de si mesma, acabando com a própria vida, veio à idéia de ir à psicóloga, apesar de achar chato e tedioso, ajudava-a. Lembrar dele era a única forma de ficar sem ele. Não via sentido naquilo às vezes, mas como era necessário teria que se adaptar, afinal não fazia aquilo só por ela, mas também por sua família, seu filho e seu marido a quem tanto amava, ou achava que amava.

Depois de anos, ainda não conseguia ter certeza de nada.

Saiu do veículo e caminhou até a porta do prédio, abriu e entrou. Como sempre, foi recebida por Chiyo, uma velhinha engraçada que adorava papear. Após cumprimentá-la subiu as escadas até o terceiro andar, parou de frente a uma porta branca onde pregado estava uma pequena placa de metal escrito com letras douradas "Kurenai Yuuhi". Deu três leves batidas, em seguida entrou.

Sentada a mesa estava Kurenai, ao ver sua paciente entrar na sala, sorriu docemente, largando todos os papéis que estavam em suas mãos.

-Bom dia Sakura! – Cumprimentou Kurenai alegremente.

Sakura sorriu forçada.

-Bom dia – Respondeu sentando na cadeira do lado oposto da mesa onde Kurenai estava.

Kurenai a observou por alguns segundos, logo voltou a mexer no papéis que estavam espalhados por cada canto da sua mesa. Sakura permaneceu em silêncio com a atenção voltada para os papéis, se perguntando em como Kurenai conseguia ser tão desorganizada.

-Eu perdi a sua ficha – Disse Kurenai com um sorriso desanimado, corando levemente – Mas eu tenho certeza que está por aqui... – Voltou a mexer nos papéis.

Sakura suspirou. Terceira vez? Não. Era a quarta vez que sua ficha desaparecia em meio à bagunça de Kurenai. Cruzou os braços abaixo dos seios, apesar de tudo, no fundo torcia para que ela não encontrasse sua ficha, sendo assim, a sessão seria adiada.

-Achei! – Exclamou Kurenai levantando uma folha – Ai que bom! – Olhou no relógio de pulso – Trinta e três minutos, meu recorde! – Bateu palmas comemorando.

Sakura forçou um riso, Kurenai levantou da cadeira e caminhou até uma poltrona de couro encostada ao lado de um cumprido sofá branco. Colocou os óculos e pegou uma caneta.

-Sakura Haruno – Murmurou Kurenai anotando algo em uma caderneta – Vamos começar? – Direcionou os olhos para Sakura que ainda permanecia sentada a mesa – Sakura?

Sakura levantou, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos soltando um breve suspiro, em seguida caminhou até o sofá, retirou os sapatos de salto e deitou-se confortavelmente.

-Bom, quero que comece desde o dia em que o conheceu – Disse Kurenai com uma voz baixa.

Sakura passou a mão pelo rosto, soltando um longo suspiro.

-Não sei do que adianta falar sobre isso – Murmurou irritada.

-É necessário – Disse Kurenai rapidamente.

-Nasci em Los Angeles em 1993, quando eu tinha 10 anos de idade, minha mãe morreu em um acidente de carro, fui para o colégio de Greenville e lá aprendi a odiar picles. – Narrou rapidamente, tentando desviar do assunto daquele dia.

-Sakura, por favor, coopere sim? – Pediu Kurenai seriamente – 2000 e...? – Interrompeu-se para que Sakura prosseguisse.

-2009 – Respondeu revirando os olhos verdes.

Kurenai deslizou a caneta pela folha, anotando algo rapidamente.

-Prossiga – Disse fixando os olhos rubis na mulher deitada a sua frente.

-Eu... – Sakura suspirou, passou a mão pelo cabelo róseo, pegando uma mecha entre os dedos – Essas lembranças... Torturam-me. Lembrar dele... É péssimo pra mim. – Admitiu com um tom de voz sofrido.

-Você prometeu – Murmurou Kurenai – Você disse que me contaria essa parte da sua história que nunca quis comentar, é necessário Sakura, só quero te ajudar. Vai colaborar? – Indagou com o semblante sério.

-Sim - Murmurou Sakura - Mas...

-Mas?

-Não quero que me ouça como psicóloga – Disse Sakura fixando seus olhos no teto branco – Não quero conselhos e nem sua opinião sobre o que vou contar.

Kurenai colocou a caderneta na mesa de centro, entre a poltrona e o sofá, cruzou as pernas e relaxou na poltrona.

-Como quiser – Concordou – Imagine que esteja escrevendo em uma folha de papel qualquer. Eu serei o papel – Kurenai sorriu – Escreva.


	2. Musgo

Flórida – Março de 2009

O céu estava completamente coberto por nuvens tempestuosas, era uma manhã sem cor, sem brilho e triste, principalmente para a jovem menina, que seguia lentamente algumas poucas pessoas que haviam comparecido ao enterro de sua mãe – eram em torno de dez ou menos, não sabia dizer, pois realmente não prestara atenção, só sabia que não podia ser o que chamavam de multidão.

Estava de cabeça baixa fitando seus próprios pés, se concentrando nos movimentos de seus passos vagarosos pelo gramado verde e bem cuidado, onde as lápides enterradas no chão eram notáveis. O rosto parcialmente escondido pelo cachecol entorno do pescoço, trazia a indiferença estampada, sua expressão neutra camuflava toda a dor que guardava dentro de si, era como se aquilo tudo não importasse.

Uma vez ou outra alguma pessoa vinha abraçá-la, tentando passar-lhe conforto que aos seus olhos não era necessário, na verdade sempre foi péssima quando se tratava de aceitar ou retribuir algum carinho. Não sentia a necessidade de ter alguém para tentar entender a sua dor, ninguém naquele momento era capaz de entendê-la.

Ao chegar à cova onde o caixão era lentamente posto, ouvia as palavras do padre, porém não prestava a mínima atenção, sua cabeça fervilhava em pensamentos – não só os seus, mas assim como de cada uma das pessoas que ali estavam reunidas.

"Termina logo isso padre, quero ir embora", ouviu uma voz grossa ecoar em sua cabeça; era do homem que agora afagava-lhe os longos cabelos róseos, em uma forma fracassada de tentar-lhe passar conforto.

"Foi tarde, era uma megera mesmo", a mulher de meia idade, que passava um lenço pelos olhos secando as falsas lágrimas, foi o foco de Sakura naquele momento. A voz era dela, sua própria tia. Fitou a mulher por alguns segundos, não entendia o porquê de sua aura – ou o que quer que fosse aquela fumaça que envolvia seu corpo – ser tão clara, quase invisível aos olhos esmeraldinos de Sakura, que não sabia o porquê de ver aquelas coisas quando mais ninguém conseguia, assim como ouvir o pensamento das pessoas; sabia o que cada um pensava sem o menor esforço, mas nunca encontrou a resposta para aquilo tudo, embora nunca quisesse realmente encontrar.

O túmulo de sua mãe foi tampado, não quis esperar todos ir embora, nem sequer prestou uma última homenagem a sua genitora, não se importava com isso, tudo estava acabado agora.

Sentiu um pingo de água cair sobre a pele pálida de seu rosto, que estava erguido para o céu escuro. Apressou seus passos até sua casa, onde agora teria de viver sozinha, não que isso fosse novidade para ela, se acostumara com a solidão, já que sua mãe passava semanas fora, deixando-a sozinha, sobrevivendo com o que podia.

Pegou a chave do bolso do casaco e enfiou na fechadura, entretanto a chave não girou; a porta já estava destrancada, sendo assim a empurrou lentamente. Levou a mão ao interruptor, acendendo a luz e assustou-se ao ver um homem de costas para si, próximo a janela.

Ele sentindo a presença da jovem, virou seu rosto parcialmente, olhando a menina sobre os ombros.

-Você cresceu bastante – Ele murmurou.

Os olhos da menina se arregalarem de surpresa. Por quanto tempo não o via? Anos? Talvez, apesar de que ele vivia a atormentá-la em seus sonhos. Sempre, em qualquer sonho que tivesse ela podia senti-lo ali, presente em seu subconsciente.

-Pai. – Sussurrou.

Ele sorriu, pelo menos ela lembrava-se dele, era um progresso.

-Ora, ora – Murmurou virando-se – Parece que a minha filhinha não se esqueceu do papai – Ironizou esboçando um sorriso – Sinto muito pela sua mãe.

-O que você quer? – Perguntou a menina, ignorando a ironia do outro.

Observou-o cuidadosamente, atenta a todos e até mesmo pequenos gestos do homem, nada passava despercebido diante daqueles olhos verdes, e Kizashi, o pai de Sakura, sabia muito bem disso. Percorreu o olhar pelo corpo esguio dele, até chegar ao rosto, onde fixou suas íris esmeraldas nos olhos azuis que ele possuía. As pupilas dilataram, tanto que quase não havia espaço para o verde, restando apenas um circulo de espessura fina envolvendo a bola negra. Kizashi notou o olhar de Sakura sobre si, e logo um incomodo se instalou em sua cabeça; era uma leve agonia, como se o seu cérebro estivesse formigando.

-Saia da minha cabeça – Ordenou para a menina – Não vai encontrar nada aqui.

As pupilas diminuíram, se tornando uma pequena bola quase insignificante nos olhos de Sakura, que mantinha sua expressão passiva e de puro desinteresse, apesar de se sentir um pouco frustrada por não conseguir ouviu nenhum pensamento dele, nem sequer sua aura ela podia ver.

-O que você quer? – Voltou a repetir a pergunta, agora com um tom mais irritadiço.

-Quero que venha comigo para Londres. – Respondeu enquanto sentava-se no sofá velho que jazia na pequena sala.

-Não. – Recusou-se a Haruno, cruzando os braços abaixo dos seios.

Kizashi suspirou pesadamente, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

-Não torne as coisas mais difíceis Sakura. – Disse voltando a feição tediosa – Eu preciso de você e se não for comigo, morrerá.

A garota estreitou os olhos, não era a primeira vez que alguém lhe dizia que se não fizesse uma determinada coisa, morreria. Foi assim quando aos nove anos de idade, insistiu para que sua mãe a colocasse no colégio. "Se for para o colégio, a sua morte será antecipada", foi o que ela havia lhe respondido naquele dia.

-Vai me matar? – Indagou descruzando os braços lentamente.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Não sou o único disposto a fazer isso – Voltou os olhos para a menina, analisando sua expressão – E você sabe disso. – Sorriu de canto – Você não tem mais a Mebuki para protegê-la. Você está sozinha.

Ela continuou com a expressão indiferente, mas Kizashi sabia que ela não estava tão despreocupada assim, e permitiu-se rir, notando o quão fraca sua cria era.

Sakura permaneceu do mesmo modo, sem mover nem sequer um centímetro, mantendo-se frente ao homem que se assemelhava e muito a ela.

-Você tem meia hora para arrumar as malas – Olhou para o relógio preso em seu pulso – Não precisa levar muitas roupas, não terá muitas ocasiões para usá-las já que irá passar semanas dentro de um uniforme. – Sorriu sarcástico.

-Uniforme? – Indagou a rosada, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Kizashi assentiu.

-Arrumei um emprego para você – Informou-a, levantando-se do sofá – Será empregada de uma das melhores famílias de Londres e arrisco a dizer do mundo – Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Não serei empregada de ninguém – Resmungou a garota, virando o rosto em um gesto de desprezo.

Sentiu a mão de seu pai agarrar seu maxilar com força, virando seu rosto, forçando-a olhar diretamente para ele.

-Você não tem que querer – Disse ele, com um sorriso até simpático, se ela não soubesse que era atuação – É uma ordem.

Voltou a virar o rosto, se desvencilhando da mão do homem.

-Por que terei que ser empregada dessa tal família? – Quis saber, afinal não trabalharia duro sem um bom motivo.

-Preciso descobrir algumas coisas – Deu de ombros voltando a sentar no sofá – Te dou dez minutos para arrumar as malas.

-O que ganho te ajudando? – Perguntou ignorando a ordem do homem.

Ele sorriu.

-Eu te protegerei.

A Haruno estreitou os olhos, Kizashi viu novamente as pupilas dilatarem e a agonia em sua cabeça voltar.

-Eu já disse que não vai encontrar nada aqui – Tocou a própria têmpora com o indicador.

Sakura fechou os olhos e suspirou.

-Como sabe que estão atrás de mim? – Questionou abrindo os olhos novamente para encarar o homem.

-Consigo ver nos seus olhos. – Respondeu prontamente.

-Não entendi – Admitiu ela, franzindo o cenho.

Kizashi suspirou pesadamente.

-Só arrume suas coisas, não temos muito tempo.

(...)

Não sabia exatamente como havia chegado naquela situação, sua vida havia mudado tão de repente, questão de horas. Estava confusa, e mesmo não admitindo estava com medo, afinal não sabia o que a aguardava.

"Covarde", a voz feminina e arrogante soou em sua cabeça.

O avião havia pousado a pouco menos de 30 minutos, agora tentavam encontrar um táxi para que os levassem ao seu destino, Greenville. Pelo o que Kizashi havia lhe explicado, Greenville era uma pequena cidade, situado nas províncias de Londres, porém não era possível ver sua localidade no mapa, era como se fosse uma cidade secreta, que o mundo "de verdade" não poderia jamais descobrir. Sakura não entendia metade das coisas que Kizashi lhe dizia, era como se ele quisesse acobertar algo que estava diante de seu nariz, mas ela não conseguia enxergar.

A viagem de táxi durou aproximadamente vinte minutos, Kizashi pediu para que o taxista deixasse-os no meio de uma avenida deserta, onde adiante só seguia uma infinita estrada asfaltada. Sakura pegou sua única mala de porte médio, onde carregava alguns jeans e camisetas, e saiu do veículo, assim como Kizashi. Ao táxi partir Kizashi começou a andar pela avenida, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e a cabeça baixa como quem pensa muito. Sakura apenas o seguiu, tentando carregar sua mala que não estava muito leve.

-Por que diabos pediu para que o taxista deixasse-nos nesse fim de mundo? – Rosnou a rosada, sentindo o suor escorrer por sua testa; o sol estava alto e o calor insuportável.

Kizashi parou de andar de repente, quase fazendo com que ela trombasse contra ele.

-Feche os olhos Sakura – Pediu ele ainda de costas.

-Quê? – Indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ouviu-o suspirar.

-Feche os olhos. – Repetiu agora num tom mais impaciente.

Sakura obedeceu, fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro pesado.

Assim que estava com os olhos bem fechados, sentiu uma sensação ruim, como se sua alma saísse de seu corpo. Seu estômago embrulhou, sentiu-se zonza e mole. Abriu os olhos, sua visão estava completamente embaçada e via tudo girar ao seu redor, enxergava apenas borrões. Suas pernas fraquejaram, largou a mala e foi ao chão, fechou os olhos com força, porém não conseguiu segurar, despejou tudo o que havia comido naquele dia.

-Fraca. – Ouviu alguém murmurar.

Ergueu a cabeça com certa dificuldade, semicerrou os olhos, tentando forçar sua visão a voltar ao normal. Respirou fundo, a vertigem começava a passar, nunca havia sentido sensações tão ruins. Limpou a boca com o dorso da mão, firmou os pés no chão e levantou ainda cambaleante. Olhou em volta e franziu o cenho, não estava mais na avenida, e sim em frente a um casebre.

-Não vai entrar? – Viu Kizashi surgir na porta.

-Onde estamos? – Perguntou Sakura, pegando sua mala – Como chegamos aqui? – Estava confusa, em um momento estava na avenida, e agora em frente a uma casa no meio do mato.

-Bem vinda ao seu lar – Ergueu os braços gesticulando a casa.

Sakura fez uma careta.

-Não podia arranjar algo melhor? – Resmungou enquanto arrastava-se até a porta.

Kizashi fez uma careta, fingindo ressentimento.

-Não seja ingrata – Ralhou ele – Foi aqui que você passou os três primeiros anos de sua vida.

-Não me lembro desse lugar – Retrucou a rosada, voltando os olhos para a construção que necessitava de boas reformas.

O homem revirou os olhos, resmungando algo como "Isso é óbvio". Sakura adentrou a casa, sentindo o cheiro peculiar de terra molhada; tentou identificar de onde vinha o cheiro, e ao olhar para cima, viu as telhas de barro. Caminhou lentamente pelo aposento escuro e empoeirado, não fazia ideia de quando havia pisado ali, entretanto ao olhar para as paredes amarelas, um sentimento nostálgico pairou dentro de si, de alguma forma sabia que naquela pintura mal feita, suas mãos antes bem pequeninas haviam trabalhado. Os móveis de madeira estavam castigados pelo tempo, cupins habitavam seus interiores, com certeza daria um fim em todos eles.

-Por que você mora aqui? – Perguntou a Kizashi, continuando a observar o local onde estava.

-Eu não moro aqui. – Respondeu ele, se jogando no pequeno sofá velho, em seguida resmungando de dor nas costas – Essa é a sua casa.

- A minha casa? – Indagou fazendo uma careta – É aqui que eu vou morar? – Já conseguia imaginar aquele monte de concreto desabando sobre si.

Kizashi balançou a cabeça positivamente, esboçando um sorriso cínico.

-Essa casinha aqui é quase um esconderijo – Ergueu o corpo, ficando sentado sobre o sofá – Esse será sempre o nosso ponto de encontro.

-Ponto de encontro? Você não pode ser mais claro? – Pediu, estava completamente confusa e Kizashi não ajudava muito.

O homem suspirou, pensando em como ela era lerda; só não sabia dizer se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

-No seu quarto tem um armário pequeno, onde estão os seus uniformes – Apontou em direção a uma porta fechada – Você vai trabalhar na casa da família Uchiha. Grave bem esse nome – Ergueu o indicador – Uchiha – Proferiu pausadamente.

-E o que eu tenho que fazer lá? – Perguntou a Haruno, enquanto repetia mentalmente o sobrenome da tal família.

-Vai fazer o que uma empregada faz – Respondeu Kizashi.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

-Isso é óbvio. – Resmungou ela – O que estou perguntando o que quer que eu descubra.

-Tudo.

-Tudo o que pelo amor de Deus? – Inquiriu irritada.

-Recolha o máximo de informações possíveis – Disse ele levantando do sofá, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar esmeraldino da jovem – Mais uma coisa – Ergueu o indicador destro – Nunca saia dessa dimensão, no outro mundo eu não vou conseguir mantê-la em segurança.

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Eu não consigo entender. – Admitiu, já ficando irritada com tanto rodeio.

-Apenas siga essas ordens e tudo estará bem – Sorriu para ela, que não retribuiu – Até mais! – Acenou brevemente.

A rosada franziu o cenho, vendo-o caminhar até a porta.

-Ei! – Gritou ela – Onde fica a casa dos Uchihas?

Kizashi parou de andar, olhou para Sakura sobre o ombro e sorriu em constrangimento.

-Ah é – Virou-se para a menina – Se subir uma escada de concreto atrás da casa, vai conseguir ver a mansão.

-E qual é o horário do meu expediente? – Era o que ela precisava saber, precisava organizar os seus horários.

Kizashi ergueu os ombros.

-Sei lá – Respondeu simplesmente – Com certeza te dirão lá, tchau! – Acenou para Sakura.

A rosada franziu o cenho.

-Você não disse que ia me proteger?

-E vou – Disse Kizashi, enquanto descia a escada – Mas não agora!

E assim viu-o partir.

Soltou um breve suspiro, as coisas não haviam mudado tanto afinal. Voltou para dentro da casa, sentando-se no sofá desconfortável, e permanecendo ali por alguns minutos, absorta em pensamentos. Procurava entender o motivo pelo o qual Kizashi a queria como uma espiã na casa da tal família, e por que era ela quem deveria recolher as tais informações, sabia que ele tinha competência o suficiente para descobrir o que quisesse, recorrer a ela significava que as coisas não era tão fáceis como imaginava.

Levantou do sofá e direcionou-se até a cozinha, onde procurou algo que pudesse se alimentar, acabando por encontrar um pequeno recipiente de vidro, onde tinha um pedaço de pão mofado.

-Nem comida aquele animal deixou – Bradou a Haruno, atirando a tigela na parede, vendo-a estilhaçar-se ao chão.

Respirou fundo tentando manter a calma, já devia saber que Kizashi estava longe de ser um verdadeiro pai, ele só queria usá-la; utilizaria seus dons como armas, para então desfazer dela quando acabasse se tornando...

"Inútil", a voz soou novamente, inquietando a garota que agora, esparramada pelo chão de concreto, tentava ignorar o seu estômago roncando, implorando por alimento.

A noite chegou fria, uma garoa fina caia lá fora, fazendo o cheiro de terra molhada exalar pelo ambiente. Aquele lugar parecia não receber os raios de sol tão freqüentemente, resultado disso era a terra úmida e as árvores repletas de musgos que davam um ar melancólico ao lugar, principalmente ao casebre que mais parecia uma casa mal assombrada no meio do nada. Aquele pensamento a fez estremecer.

Após longas horas de reflexão e rápidos cochilos, assustou-se ao sentir uma fraca presença no casebre; quem quer que fosse era cuidadoso o suficiente para ocultar sua existência quase por completo, provavelmente esse alguém sabia que Sakura o notaria de alguma forma, inclusive intelectualmente.

-Quem está ai? – Perguntou baixo, como se falasse com alguém que estivesse a sua frente.

Ouviu passos se aproximando da cozinha, ergueu o corpo, sentando-se sobre o chão, recostou na parede ao lado da porta, esperando que a pessoa aparecesse. Em questão de segundos, uma jovem moça adentrava o cômodo, Sakura percorreu seu olhar desde os pés calçados em delicados sapatos estilo boneca, pelo vestido longo de tecido grosso, até o rosto da jovem moça parada a sua frente. Ficou alguns segundos encarando-a, tentando saber como era possível alguém possuir olhos de íris brancas como as que a moça possuía, contudo nada chamou-lhe mais a atenção do que a aura que dela emanava, talvez fosse a mais escura que já havia visto, beirava o preto, chegando a ser um cinza escuro.

"Que cheiro ruim", ouviu uma voz bastante meiga ecoar em sua mente.

-São as telhas – Disse a rosada, enquanto levantava.

-O q-quê? – Perguntou a jovem, observando a menina de longos cabelos róseos levantar-se.

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Nada. – Murmurou, endireitando-se – Quem é você e o que faz aqui? – Investigou, vendo o rosto pálido ruborescer.

-E-Eu me chamo Hyuuga Hinata e sou a sua colega de trabalho – Apresentou-se timidamente a morena – V-Vim buscá-la.

As sobrancelhas róseas arquearam-se, Sakura fez uma careta, lembrando-se das palavras que antes Kizashi havia dito, "Essa casinha aqui é quase um esconderijo".

-Desgraçado... – Grunhiu.

Hinata ouvindo o xingamento de Sakura deu um passo para trás.

-E-Eu... Não queria aborrecê-la! – Ergueu as mãos, balançando-as – Só cumpro ordens – Explicou-se.

-Calma – Disse Sakura, ao ver o mal entendido – Já vou começar a trabalhar? – Quis saber.

A Hyuuga assentiu.

-Só vamos apresentar a casa dos nossos senhores e explicar tudo o que deve fazer – Informou a morena, sorrindo minimamente.

-Lá tem comida? – Perguntou Sakura, ignorando tudo o que antes a mulher havia lhe dito.

Hinata franziu o cenho.

-S-Sim... – Respondeu.

-Me dê cinco minutos. – Disse, seguindo até o quarto, sendo observada pela Hyuuga, que permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

"Estranha", a Hyuuga pensou.

-Eu ouvi isso, hein? – Gritou Sakura, aparecendo na porta do quarto, assustando Hinata.

(...)


End file.
